Time With Pegasus
by Annoyed Person
Summary: All questions will be answered with the help of Peggy!
1. And so it begins

Annoyed Person: Ok now it's time for a Random time with Pegasus  
  
Pegasus: Yay  
  
Everyone else: Nooooooooo  
  
Seto: AP does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Pegasus: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Random person: Shut up!!!!  
  
Pegasus: NEVER!!!  
  
Random person: (Runs away) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
Pegasus: ok now that that's done it's time for our first guest SETO KAIBA  
  
Seto: I hate you  
  
Pegasus: No you don't Kaiba-boy  
  
Seto: yes I do  
  
Pegasus: NOW it's time for the questions  
  
Seto: QUESTIONS WHAT QUESTIONS  
  
Pegasus: the questions that you're going to answer silly now my first question is, is it true that you sleep with male gorillas  
  
Seto: THAT'S NOT TRUE  
  
Pegasus: you lie I have pictures  
  
Seto: NO YOU DON'T  
  
Pegasus: yes I do  
  
Seto: NO YOU DON'T  
  
Pegasus: yes I do  
  
Seto: PROVE YOU HAVE PICTURES  
  
Pegasus: ok I will (holds up pictures of a Seto sleeping with a male gorilla)  
  
Seto: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok I did but it was only once I swear  
  
Joey: (Comes out of nowhere ) YOU CHEATING HO  
  
Seto: It was an accident it escaped from the zoo and just got in my bed  
  
Joey: LIKE HELL IT DID (Hits Seto up side the head with a moose and then leaves)  
  
Pegasus: (Laughing like a maniac)  
  
Seto: SHUT UP  
  
Pegasus: (Still laughing) Ok my next question is, is it true that you like cheese  
  
Seto: What kind of question that  
  
Pegasus: I don't know I just wanted to know  
  
Seto: -_- Ok well yes I do like cheese  
  
Pegasus: Do you like to jump off mountains of cheese  
  
Seto: NO  
  
Pegasus: Well you should  
  
Seto: Do you like to jump off mountains of cheese  
  
Pegasus: YEP ^___^  
  
Seto: -__-()  
  
Pegasus: Now for my final question is what the capital of Moose World  
  
Seto: WHAT THE HELL IS MOOSE WORLD  
  
Pegasus: It's a magical place filled with moose  
  
Seto: Ok (Jumps off a building to get away from the insanity)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
R&R now please 


	2. Volcano of love

Annoyed Person: Wow it I forgot I wrote this  
  
Pegasus: Don't you love me  
  
Annoyed Person: maybe...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... I think  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Pegasus: Welcome! today's victim/guest/moose is Malik!  
  
People in Audience that isn't there: YAY  
  
Malik: where am I  
  
Pegasus: Some random place... I think... either that or Wal-Mart  
  
Malik: Who the HELL are you  
  
Pegasus: Now, now we can't have that kind of langue, now can we  
  
Malik: Yes I can  
  
Pegasus: How come  
  
Malik: Because I have the Millennium ROD  
  
Pegasus: Really... and what do you do with this "rod'  
  
Malik: I can control people's minds  
  
Pegasus: That's it  
  
Malik: Yep  
  
Pegasus: QUESTION TIME!  
  
Malik: What the hell...  
  
Pegasus: Is it true you use that "rod" in mad monkey sex with Marik  
  
Malik: Well... yes... but I don't see what that has to do with anything  
  
Pegasus: DON'T QUESTION ME  
  
Malik: (Backs away) I think I'll leave now  
  
Pegasus: No you won't (pushes magical button of evil randomness that chains Malik to his chair of doom)  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Pegasus: (Laughs like the insane person he is) Next question... is it true you stare at Yami's ass  
  
Malik: WHAT  
  
Yugi: (Comes out of some random place) He's mine FOOL  
  
Malik: oooooooooook  
  
Yugi: QUIT YOU (Hits Malik on the head with a plastic moose)  
  
Malik: Alright that's it (Tries to get out of his chair... unfortunately he's still chained down to it) NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Pegasus: I knew those chains would come in handy one of these days  
  
Yugi: Now your all mine (Hits Malik on the head with a model of the "volcano of love") HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Malik: OW (Hit) OW (Hit) OW I SHELL SEEK REVENAGE  
  
Pegasus: Sure you will  
  
Seto: (Comes out of model of the "volcano of love") I LIVE  
  
Pegasus: How  
  
Seto: The wonder of plot holes  
  
Malik: (Still being hit by Yugi) But this story has no plot  
  
Seto: Don't question the story  
  
Malik: And why not  
  
Pegasus: Because the Moose will hear you  
  
Malik: The Moose  
  
Seto: Yes the Moose  
  
Malik: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard  
  
Moose: (Comes out of a random hole in the time space thing-a-ma-gig and takes away Malik to be tested on in horrible ways)  
  
Malik: SAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Gets taken away)  
  
Pegasus: That was so sad  
  
Seto: (stares) Really  
  
Pegasus: No  
  
Yugi: DIE (Kills Seto for no real reason)  
  
Seto: (Dead... again) X.x  
  
Pegasus: Well that's all the time and people we have until next time-  
  
Yugi: FEEL THE LOVE  
  
Pegasus: O.o Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Annoyed Person: That was pointless  
  
Peggy: Yep  
  
Seto: READ&REVIEW 


End file.
